1. Field Of The Invention
The invention concerns power-driven devices used in removing or stripping debris and growth out of a ditch in the earth and depositing the stripped material or debris elsewhere while establishing a desired contour for the ditch.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The applicant is aware of standard excavating and earth handling machines but has made no extensive investigation in that field and does not know of any devices especially constructed to be ditch cleaning machines coming within the terms of the claims herein.